Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least, in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number (hereinafter, both types are referred to as a “random number”).
The random number can be used to determine a game outcome. For example, the random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine a corresponding outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win the corresponding predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Some gaming devices award bonus prizes in addition to prizes that are awarded in a primary game. Of course, the prize in the primary game may simply be the opportunity to play the bonus game. A bonus prize is generally defined as a prize in addition to the prize obtained from the primary game and that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 to Adams. Adams discloses a primary game having three spinning game reels and a bonus game having a bonus display with one spinning wheel. The spinning wheel is divided into multiple sections, and each section has a symbol representing a prize. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning game reels of the primary game, the wheel of the bonus display spins and stops. The bonus prize is displayed as the symbol on the wheel being pointed to by a pointer. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game. Another bonus game is disclosed in Baerlocher et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,863). Baerlocher et al, discloses a slot machine with a bonus award display. The bonus award display has a bonus wheel and a mechanical, movable pointer.
Gaming devices in casinos are more successful when they are able to captivate and hold a game player's interest for a long period of time. When a game player plays a gaming device for a longer period of time, more revenue is generated for the casino. A game player may lose interest with a game that has a static display that changes very little over time or that they player deems to be unattractive.
One way gaming device manufactures have added additional enjoyment and excitement to gaming devices is through the advent of progressive gaming. Progressive games have become very popular in casinos. Progressive slot machines contain jackpots that increase every time a player places a wager in a primary game of the slot machine. Progressive jackpots involve one or more gaming machines. For example, an individual progressive slot machine has a self-contained jackpot, wherein the jackpot grows with every play of that machine. A linked progressive includes two or more slot machines at the same or different locations connected to a common jackpot, each of which individually contribute to the jackpot. The gaming machines usually take a percentage of the players wager, such as 2%, and add it to the progressive jackpot. This allows the progressive jackpot to grow over time. The progressive jackpots can reach sizable amounts, such as multi-million dollar jackpots, before a player “hits” or wins the progressive jackpot.
Large progressive jackpots can be very attractive to casino game players. Furthermore, as the progressive jackpot grows, so does the game's payout percentage because the game pays out more while the likelihood of receiving the progressive award or jackpot remains constant. Players looking to inject skill or strategy into a gaming event therefore look to find progressive games having relatively high progressive jackpots, i.e., games that have not recently paid out. In an effort to further increase the excitement and enjoyment of progressive games and gaming devices in general, it is therefore desirable to inject player interaction, skill, strategy or risk into a progressive gaming device.
Progressive jackpots pay awards very infrequently. The long periods of time between progressive awards causes progressive gaming displays to appear to be very static or slowly changing. Gaming machine players may eventually lose interest in the game and stop playing. This is especially true in casino locations where a large number of linked progressives are located. It can appear to a game player in these locations that there are no winning game players and that the progressive prize will almost never be awarded. A progressive gaming device that has a display that changes parameters and funding of the progressive jackpot game more frequently can increase and prolong player interest.